


The Science of Fanfiction

by Imporina



Category: Sherlock (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe - Fanfiction writer, BTS fans of sherlock, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Taehyung fanboy, Taelock, bts - Freeform, famous sherlock, fan/star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imporina/pseuds/Imporina
Summary: BTS: Baker Street to Seoul. The first official fan group of the famous fanfiction writer Sherlock Holmes. Run by 7 guys including Taehyung, whose admiration for Sherlock Holmes might imply something else...





	The Science of Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So it is my first fanfiction so I'm a bit anxious about sharing it... I know it is a bit small but it is only a start. Do not hesitate to give me feedback and let me know if you want me to continue the fic!  
> Thanks and enjoy,  
> note: English is not my native language so excuse me if I make any mistake

He was sitting at his desk. The new chapter was supposed to be published at 6pm and it was already 7. Sherlock never did this. Was he okay? Taehyung wondered. He started furiously spamming his friends. His friends, like him were all members of the same group, BTS or Baker Street To Seoul. They were THE official Korean fan group of Sherlock Holmes the famous author of the fanfiction blog: The Science of Fanfiction. 

Taehyung could be considered his number one fan. He was always the first one to comment and contrary to Sherlock's other fanboys he actually gave constructive criticism which enabled him to become quite famous in his fandom. But, sadly, Sherlock never answered to the comments nevertheless he seemed to take every criticism (that he seemed notable) into account. 

Oh, a new notification.

Taehyung's heart skipped a beat as he clicked next.


End file.
